Everything
by Damion Starr
Summary: A near death experience leads to a realization for Harper and Dylan Slash


Everything  
  
Author's Note: First Dylan/Harper. Be nice, please.  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Gene Roddenberry's, "Everything", Lifehouse's  
  
"Harper!" Dylan Hunt ran onto the Eureka Maru and dropped to his knees beside his engineer. Seamus Harper was sprawled on the floor, his body covered in deep gouges and wet blood. He was still; too still. "Trance, get to the hanger now!" Dylan yelled, a little harsher than intended. His fingers probed the younger man's neck, searching for a pulse. His heart began to pound in his chest when he couldn't find one. "No, no, oh god, no, please," He whispered to himself. "Harper, wake up, please," He took the engineer's face in his hands. "Harper, come on, just open your eyes, please, that's all I ask," He quietly begged, tears burning his eyes. "Seamus, don't leave me," Suddenly, Harper groaned weakly. Dylan blinked. "Harper?"  
  
"Dylan?" The High Guard captain smiled in spite of the tears.  
  
Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
"It's all right. You're safe now," Dylan ran a hand over the engineer's hair, still smiling.  
  
"What happened?" Harper whispered hoarsely.  
  
Dylan's smile faded. "You were attacked...by...Magog."  
  
Harper's eyes went wide. "No!" He bolted upright, frantically searching his body.  
  
"Take it easy, it's okay," Dylan grabbed the younger man's shoulders. "You're safe, I promise." Harper stopped and looked up at his captain. Dylan was slightly taken aback by the presence of tears in his clear eyes. The engineer lunged at Dylan, wrapping his arms around Hunt's torso and collapsing into his lap, sobbing. Dylan hesitated, then gently set a hand on Harper's head and the other on the man's shaking back. "Shh, it's okay," He whispered to the trembling figure in his arms. Trance appeared in the doorway. Dylan mouthed "go". Trance hesitated, then mouthed "you sure?". Dylan nodded. She left after one last glance at the red and white heap in the High Guard captain's lap.  
  
You are the light  
  
That is leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
The engineer finally quieted. "Harper?" He sniffled and sat up, wiping his tears away.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that boss, just, uh..." He fell silent, unsure of what to say.  
  
"It's all right," Dylan finally said, then, without thinking, reached out and rested a hand on the side of Harper's face. The younger man's eyes drifted closed and he leaned into his captain's hand. A small alarm went off in Dylan's head and he recoiled. Harper opened his eyes and Dylan felt a pang of guilt at the hurt on the engineer's face. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and checked out," Dylan stood and held a hand out to Harper, who slapped it away.  
  
"I got it," He growled and stood up, only to have his knees buckle. Dylan stepped forward and caught him easily. Harper shoved him away. "I'm fine! I got it!" He snapped, then turned and walked away, leaving Dylan alone, hurt and shocked.  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
Dylan stood in the doorway to the med bay, watching as Trance moved around Harper, checking his vitals. When she was done, she walked over to Dylan. "How is he?" He asked quietly.  
  
"He's stable, and there was no major damage. He should be fine in a couple of days," Dylan nodded, his eyes on Harper's still form.  
  
"Can I have a moment with him?" He didn't see Trance nod, but he did hear her leave. He stepped into the room and let the door close behind him. Harper shifted in his sleep, turning his face toward Dylan and setting a hand on his stomach. The High Guard captain hesitated, then crossed the room to Harper's side. He gently took one of the engineer's hands in his own. He opened his mouth, but the words died on his tongue and he closed it again. His gaze fell to Harper's hand, which he examined intently.  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
"Can I help you?" Dylan jumped. Harper pulled his hand out of Dylan's.  
  
"Harper, we have to talk,"  
  
The engineer turned away from him. "About what?"  
  
The captain ignored the hostility in Harper's voice. "Us." This seemed to catch the younger man off guard. He looked at Dylan.  
  
"Us?" Hunt nodded. "What do you mean?" His voice edged on nervous.  
  
"Don't tell me that there isn't something between us," Dylan's voice remained deceivingly calm. Harper blinked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He diverted his gaze, but his eyes had already given him away. Rather than trying to find the right words, Dylan turned Harper's face back toward him and kissed him.  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
You calm the storms  
  
You give me rest  
  
When they finally broke the embrace, they found themselves looking into each others' eyes. They remained that way for a moment, then they kissed again, more passionately this time. Harper threw his arms around Dylan's neck and sat up, allowing the captain to straighten. He set a hand on the engineer's waist while the other slide to his back. "Dylan," Harper whispered, breaking the kiss. The High Guard captain drew back. "What is this?" Dylan blinked, confused. "Lust, some stupid fling, lo-" He choked on the last word and diverted his gaze, bowing his head. Dylan lowered his head, placing it beside Harper's own.  
  
"I love you," He whispered into the younger man's ear. Harper's eyes widened briefly in shock, then a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I love you, too," He whispered back.  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You will not let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
"Thanks, Trance," Harper called over his shoulder as he let the med bay, heading for his quarters. "Hey, Rommie," His door opened. He only had one foot over the threshold when he froze. The room was covered in candles, and Dylan stood in the middle, two glasses of champagne in his hands.  
  
"Welcome home," Harper entered the room and let the door close behind me.  
  
"Well, this is a nice surprise," The engineer said with a smile, taking one of the offered glasses. A similar adorned Dylan's face.  
  
"Andromeda, activate privacy mode,"  
  
"Privacy mode activated,"  
  
Harper raised his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Dylan simply smiled and raised his glass. "To...something new,"  
  
Harper raised his glass. "To something wonderful," They found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Dylan gently took Harper's arm, pulled the engineer to him, and kissed him. Harper put down his glass and set his hands on the back of his captain's neck. Dylan put his glass down as well and snaked his arms around the smaller man. Harper paused after a moment. "I love you, Dylan Hunt."  
  
Dylan smiled. "I love you, Seamus Harper." Harper returned the smile and they resumed their kiss.  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything  
  
Everything 


End file.
